110114session
languidLachesis (GM) who are we missing Mahtah ET there he is languidLachesis (GM) huehuehue ok, anyone else not here besides squigs Vyllen (Welcome back. Again.) languidLachesis (GM) who is giving away ALL HER PRIZE Doir gca, mc, dubz Rubi is the free prize of mental instability Vyllen I bet the prize is Death. Oh man I hope it's death. languidLachesis (GM) MC is on his way home i sent beau a text Merrow GCA warned us he might be late. But that he was planning to make it. Doir squigs was telling us about pheonix wright earlier but then she left Vyllen Maybe she went to law school. Miloko you wanna know the scariest part of this? Doir is the chaperone Mahtah D: Doir dubz n tha houuuuse languidLachesis (GM) Beau is also on his way dinnar time Doir dubz pls memo pls i haev scarf 2 show Miloko is it a creppy scarf? languidLachesis (GM) Erisio is coming Doir ye Mahtah spoopy scarf? languidLachesis (GM) so the only one s who are really missing out on prize are squigz and darmok Doir T_T shes gonna be so not happy languidLachesis (GM) maybe you can share your prize withher. Miloko even if we had normal session tonight, she should be here Doir maybe she was here earlier! Acenia :| Doir maybe she went out t- DUBZ http://i.imgur.com/l4hv1JB.jpg?1 SCARF I DID IT DUBZ Vyllen Hi YW! Acenia the scarfening it is upon us also i approve of that yellow Doir it is orange >:o Acenia huh the pic makes it look warm yellow Vyllen Whoa TP that's a little to scary for me Acenia oh well Doir someone called it brown earlier Mahtah prepare for the skeleton war TCA languidLachesis (GM) no skeleton war yet. No one is listed as "Fuckboy" Doir merrow be the fuckboy vyllen too languidLachesis (GM) also why is acenia "Creppy" Doir spoopy Acenia she's creppy. instead of spoopy http://cdn0.dailydot.com/uploaded/images/original/2013/10/17/spoop2.jpg languidLachesis (GM) daw Merrow Maybe the bakery was just saying that their cake turned out like a crepe. languidLachesis (GM) om nom nomm cause I'm a crepe i'm a weird dough Mahtah what the hell am I baking heeeeere languidLachesis (GM) ok i think this is all i'm getting until MC and Bo so, can i get a readycheck 1 Doir 1 Mahtah 1 Vyllen Readh Merrow Ready Mari 1 Rubi readychek Acenia 1 languidLachesis (GM) OH SHIT WE HAVE A FUCKBOY Merrow Wait, why is Sami here? languidLachesis (GM) Mahtah save us Doir throw your pelvis at him Rubi (aww yeahh lets get it on vyllen) Mahtah all of the pelvic thrusts cant save us now hue languidLachesis (GM) ok Since we appear to be ready LET us prepare White Queen White Queen sends a pesterchum message to all of you. WQ: Something has gone wrong on Prospit. A SPOOPY FOG has taken over part of the planet, and a new hero's tower has appeared within. inb4 Jack Merrow "White Queen? Oh, wait, this is something to do with Prospit." Doir GA: well that sounds like a mystery worth solving, whoever you are Mahtah "... what?" White Queen WQ: The Oracle has given me permission to requisition the lot of you to investigate. Is that all right? GC: K. Doir GA: sure, im up for whatever Mahtah CC: I.suppose.so? Merrow Merrow consults with the rest of his team to make sure they can handle the water retrieval without him while he handles this mission, and is presumably told it won't be a problem. Doir GA: i hope we get to kill santa Mari Mari checks her device, frowning. With a shrugs, she replies with a simple yes. Acenia GT: It would be nice to get something is return! in* Miloko TT: I d-don't l-like the s-sound of t-this? Rubi Rubi checks her device! Merrow By the way, is this a memo, or are we each being PMed separately? Doir do tentacle portals open up Mahtah "I was called upon as well Mister Niadis. I will join you." White Queen mass text. the worst kind of message A golden portal, with little parapets, opens, and you notice a pale fog leaking out of it. Rubi AC: Scary fog? works for me i was getting bored of twiddling my thumbs Doir Doir puts on a fancy suit and floats in. Merrow "Ah, that will be good then. Having the White Queen owe us a favor could be handy, and it is possible the Oracle will also feel more well-inclined to help us if we assist her in this." "OH sweet." Vyllen pushes up his glasses and steps inside. Rubi Rubi steps inside! Mahtah "Agreed." An eyebrow raises as the portal appears. "How... stereotypically ominous..." Mari Decatoging her wrench and resting it on her shoulder, Mari steps through the portal. Miloko Miloko runs after her sister, visibly shaking Rubi Rubi: Sis stop shaking its probably just a lot of dry ice or something Acenia Acenia pulls her hat down tightly, making sure it's secure before sticking the handle of her broom through the portal. White Queen It's a portal to prospit not a snake. it doesn't bite Doir we in the same place now? Acenia Acenia follows the broom! Through the portal. Merrow Merrow walks through the portal boldly. A prince does not show fear. Most of the time. Mahtah Mahtah adjusts her shades and follows after him. White Queen You all find yourselves on Prospit, standing in a tower of the Palace, the queen is there, looking out at a dark and foreboding section of the moon. Doir "yo, chitlins. yo, queen." Merrow Merrow inclines his head and gives a slight bow--his midsection doesn't fold, as he is presumably of similar rank to the Queen, but enough to show respect. Rubi Rubi looks at Doir... then sees vyllen almost tackle hugging him Mahtah Mahtah gives the queen a polite solute before producing a notebook and jotting down a few things about the situation." Doir "so, queen, you want us to investigate that dark and foreboding section of the moon?" White Queen The queen nods, wringing her hands. "Yes pretty much." "YOOOOOOOO!" vyllen hugs her as well. Mari Mari glances around the tower, before seeing Mahtah. With a small smile, she quietly slides up beside her. Rubi Rubi lets go "Alright we got work to do then! lets talk later k?" Miloko "f-faster we can go h-home, the b-better?" Doir "okay kids, i can just mind-ghost over there and scout the area if you want, or we can just run in guns blazing. which one?" Miloko "g-ghost!?" Miloko's eyes go wider than usual Doir "no, not literally ghost. its astral projection." Rubi Rubi: Ill take scouting anyday random guy! Mahtah "I highly advise against jumping to such rash actions mister... uh..." she looks over and spots Mari, immediately frozen in awkwardness "...uhhhhhhhhh....." Doir "names doir mavico, random lady." Rubi "Queen Rubi demain!" She beams a smile Merrow Merrow asks of the queen "Has any reconnaissance been done on this tower yet?" Doir "oh! beaus kid? cool." "yeah queen, we need all the info you got." Acenia Acenia perks up after hearing Merrow's voice and sneaks up behind him with a TACKLEHUG White Queen "Everyone we've sent in there has not returned." She gestures toward the tower, not built of prospit gold or derse purple, but black bricks. "We don't know what to think of it." Merrow Merrow is surprised for a moment, but when he realizes his "attacker" is Acenia, smiles down at her. "So then we can probably assume it is dangerous enough to require caution." Doir Can I roll lore to see if maybe I read something about this in Libby's library? White Queen sure doir Doir Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 0 White Queen LOL guess not Merrow I'll take that sa a "no." Doir dang Merrow Is Doir the only vet who joined us then? White Queen yep "That's probably evil." Merrow Makes sense I guess, what with the Prize Logistics thing we spoke of in memo Miloko "I w-wonder if we can s-still fly? s-seeing as w-we're in our 'r-real' b-bodies?" Doir Doir takes out the Olivetti Over-Underwood and loads in explosive rounds. "i think flight is based around the moons, not bodies, yeah." Doir pokes his head out from behind a corner. Where is everyone? "though i can fly anyway." Doir floats up a few inches. "Yeah how are the golds not like dying... Due to collisions?" "the Matrix just allows errors like this?" White Queen Yes you can fly. Acenia Acenia subtly attempts to fly, remembering her difficulty on derse. Doir "how about we get moving, people? everyone know how to fly?" Mari "Oh, yes! Flying! I had almost forgotten. How silly of me!" Mari rises into the air, one arm reaching around to snag Mahtah and pull her up as well. "We can fly, Mahtah? Isn't it wonderful?" Miloko "of c-course, D-Darm--" and tears commence Mahtah Mahtah is nearly petrified as she is lifted up into the air by Mari. "Y..yes...f..flight...wonderful.." Doir "yo, yo, shhh." Doir puts a hand on Miloko's shoulder. "did your friend Darm die?" Rubi Rubi looks to her sister kind of confused at the moment Doir "its okay, whoever you are. dont cry." Merrow Merrow allows him to float a few inches off the ground, but can't just go cavorting in the sky willy nilly in front of so many people. Acenia "So... you don't happen to know anything about what we're up against?" Acenia questions the interestingly regal carapacian. White Queen She shakes her head. "I sent a few reconnaissance teams in, but no one has returned. Acenia Acenia nods. Mari "I wish I could fly like this everywhere! Not that I do not love my baby, of course, but still." Mari spins in the air, twirling Mahtah around. "I wonder what sex while flying would be like? Besides amazing," she says in what she probably meant as a low voice. Doir "ooookay, so, lets stop standing around and go in there now." Doir floats out the window. Rubi Rubi grabs Milly's hand and starts heading out the window Mahtah The color drains out of Matah's face. She has gone catatonic while twirling in middair. Miloko "r-right?" Miloko dries her eyes and blows her nose on her scarf, letter her sister drag her along 8letting *letting damnit fingers Merrow "I don't suppose we would be able to requisition any supplies from your armories for the sake of this mission? Our armaments are sadly somewhat slapdash at the moment." vyllen follows. Acenia Acenia smiles at Merrow! Clever boy! Good Choice! Doir "wasnt prospit a bunch of shipping hippies?" White Queen The queen shakes her head. "There's no time... the fog is growing." As you look back, you can see the fog has already advanced a few streets closer. Mari Still holding on to Mahtah, Mari floats out the window, grinning maniacally. Doir "come on guys, we have to save the world or whatever." Acenia Acenia grips Merrow's hand and... waits for him to take off flying... She's still unstable. Mahtah Mahtah is still catatonic from embarassment. Merrow "Very well. We will make the attempt with what we have available then." Merrow looks down at Acena and squeezes her hand. "Are you ready?" Doir "you. what are you doing." Doir flies in and pulls Mahtah out by the hand. "we cant waste time." Acenia Acenia nods and holds her hat down with her other hand. Mahtah Mahtah's stil being fly-dragged by Mari Merrow "Let us all be cautious. We don't know what we'll find once we reach our destinations." Doir oh lmao w/e Doir flies over to the spoopy fog, but doesn't go into it yet. Rubi Rubi: "and me without any fancy pants gadgets... lets stick together once were down there" Merrow Merrow approaches Doir. "Excuse me. I do not believe I know you, yet you appear to be a player. May I assume you are one of the veterans?" Doir "yeah" Doir says as he puts on the green gas mask from way back when. "doir mavico, nice to meet you. you look a lot like maenam, so... maenams kid?" languidLachesis (GM) So, you are approaching the fog Doir ye Merrow :,,,I see." Merrow sounds slightly dubious. "I am Merrow Niadis. It is good to meet you Doir." Rubi Rubi starts heading into the fog first going for the first landing Acenia Acenia hovers behind Merrow, out of sight. Doir Doir enters the fog too, right behind Rubi. languidLachesis (GM) "First landing"? Miloko I guess Miloko went in too, seeing as she's still being dragged Doir "stay together everyone, don't wanna get lost or you're gonna end up being killed by a sociopath hiding where you can't see him, probably." Rubi Rubi: "Well hurry up slow pokes" Merrow Before plunging in, Merrow tries to take a test breath of the fog, to make sure it's not some sort of miasma or anything. Doir "i was killed by a sociopath on prospit once. that was pretty fun. anyway dont go in tombs." languidLachesis (GM) Erisio, message me Erisio kk Merrow "Agent Rytoil--You are the Seer of Breath, correct? I don't suppose your powers have developed in such a way to help us make our way through a mist like this safely, have they?" languidLachesis (GM) What do you mean by first landing guys still waiting for an explanation here Acenia probably like first in the room languidLachesis (GM) which room. The fog is outdoors. Acenia the person at the head of the party Doir idk what this is about landing Acenia room is a metaphor for encounter? Doir rubi is just taking point hoping to be the first to land maybe languidLachesis (GM) ok, where is she entering the fog? from above? is she landing and walking in/ Doir probably from above? Mahtah Mahtah snaps out of her trance suddenly, "Ah... um...Mage of Breath actually sir. Um... I suppose I can try something?" Merrow "Ah, my apologies then." Doir "ugh, sami would be really good for this fog. wheres sami." languidLachesis (GM) I'm waiting for RUBI's response, people Merrow "I have only seen these powers used by the veterans so far, so I do not know how capable any of us are with them as of yet." Rubi Rubi is entering from above but not gonna touch the ground. walking is for losers languidLachesis (GM) Ok. Rubi, once you are completely covered by fog, roll an athletics check. Rubi Rolling 1d4 ( ) = 2 languidLachesis (GM) roll 4df Rubi oops wrong one Rolling 4df ( ) = 2 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 7 Ok, Rubi, you take 5 physical stress as you suddenly lose the ability to fly, and slam into the cobblestones below. Doir "wow" languidLachesis (GM) if you're outside the fog you couldn't see it if you're inside the fog, you have to roll as well Doir whoops Merrow Could we hear her thud into the ground though? Doir Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = -2 Rubi whats my minor physical then? Doir ppbpptt languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 6 Miloko Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Merrow Also, does Merrow's test sniff count as "inside the fog," or do we have to be entirely in it? languidLachesis (GM) Doir you take 8 Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 4 Doir i have god tier flight tho languidLachesis (GM) Miloko, take 2 Doir, the fog removes flight Doir "ow" languidLachesis (GM) dealwithit.jpg Merrow Man, we really *should* have brought Sami. ^_^ Acenia Acenia loses balance before the fog, even. She sucks and is upside-down. Doir "everyone dont fly into the fog you fall!" Miloko "o-ouch!? are you g-guys a-alright!?" Rubi Rubi rolls over. "ow" Doir "man i just filled up like so many physical stress boxes damnit" Merrow Merrow goes over to help Acenia right herself. Miloko Miloko pulls her sister onto her feet, "s-sorry I l-landed on you?" Merrow "Perhaps we should land BEFORE entering." Mahtah Mahtah blinks, letting go of Mari's hand for a moment. "Let me see if I can use my classpect to clear some of this up." Acenia "Sorry." She pouts. Doir "its not gonna work, you only have +1 breath and that sucks" Merrow "It's all right. It took me a bit." Rubi Rubi hops on her feet brushing herself off. acting tough "Thats fine sis... remind me to gain some weight next time for a softer landing!" Mari Mari floats outside the fog, watching Matah's actions with interest. Mahtah Mahtah tries to concentrate on her BREATHYNESS Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 Doir can i roll rapport to try and give her an advantage? languidLachesis (GM) sure, but then the fog rolls against you both. Merrow I wonder if Rubi or Miloko or Thiago remember Sami's lesson on how to use your Aspect before you're powerful. Doir nah lmao languidLachesis (GM) so just mahtah, then? Mahtah Mahtah makes a few stupid anime-esque motions that don't do shit languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Miloko Miloko does, but she's busy right now languidLachesis (GM) Mahtah, roll breath again Mahtah Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Doir "stop fooling around up there and get in here" languidLachesis (GM) ok Mahtah, as you attempt to do cool animu things. you manage to inhale a bit of the fog. Rubi (((rubi does as well and with a bonus... but healings not gonna do much languidLachesis (GM) You feel a heaviness in your lungs. Go ahead and give yourself the temporary aspect "Inhaled Fog" Mahtah Mahtah begins to cough. Its like a party in your lungs and no one showered. Merrow Would this have happened to Merrow when he took his test sniff as well? Doir hashtag gas mask languidLachesis (GM) no he didn't try to use powers Merrow I see. Acenia Are Acenia and Merrow walking into the fog now? Doir Doir shakes his head and starts walkign towards the tower. languidLachesis (GM) Sure. Rubi Rubi follows behind doir Doir "yeah youre definitely beaus kid, staying on task and stuff" Mari "Oh, damn. Are you alright?" Mari floats behind Mahtah, giving her a whack on the back. Merrow "What a strange property for fog to have....that it would prevent flight." Doir "its magic evil space fog. dont question it." Merrow "Does anyone have a jar with which we could bottle some for research later?" Rubi "hehe. thanks! i just want this fog to stop" Acenia Does Acenia have jars for magic stuff? Doir "ive got some jars! theyre a bit smelly though." languidLachesis (GM) sure Vyllen suddenly decides to not zone out. And follow the rest of the group or whatever were doing Miloko "umm, the fog is p-pretty t-thick? s-should we h-hold h-hands or s-something, so no one g-gets s-separated?" Doir "holding hands doesnt work, trust me." Mahtah Mahtah coughs. "I'm f..fine... le..lets land and join the *hack wheeze* others." Rubi Rubi holds her sisters hand anyway Merrow "Heh. Always prepared, eh Pumpkin?" Doir "one time i held hands with beau in a scary dark cave and then a monster was holding my hand. i got the monsters number. it was pretty cool." Merrow Merrow pats Mahtah on the back. "Thanks for trying anyway, Mahtah. It was probably unrealistic to expect us to be able to do anything that significant this early on." Mari With a sigh, Mari sinks down to the ground, walking quickly to catch up with the others. Mahtah "*wheeze* s'alright" Doir "yeah, mah-tah, good effort." Acenia "Canister without a filling, return with no chance of spilling!" She obtains a jar! Thanks sylladex! Doir "you should get a breath instrument from sami. thatd help you out a ton." Merrow "If holding hands is not an option, perhaps a game of Troll Marco Polo?" Doir "lets just hold hands." Merrow "We can sound off as we move forward." Doir Doir reaches out for Rubi's hand. Merrow "But you said holding hands didn't work?" Doir "it didnt work once, that doesnt necessarily mean it wont work twice." Miloko Miloko makes a sound of joy at the prospect of staying in physical contact with people Doir "though i am with another demain..." Acenia "Wh-..." Rubi Rubi grasps it and continues erm... ok Merrow Actually, is the fog so thick that we can't see EACH OTHER, or is it only so thick we can't see where very far ahead where we're going? languidLachesis (GM) if you are outside the fog, you can't see inside it. If you are inside the fog, you can only see about 10 feet in any direction. Miloko either way, visibilty is probably a few feet at best Doir "this is a pretty long walk. i hope we're going the right way." "coulda gotten totally turned around when i fell like five stories." Rubi "Maybe we should call out and see if someones around" Merrow Merrow takes Acenia's and Mahtah's hands."Very well. A Temperate Perrenial Flower chain then, I suppose." Doir "hello can anyone help us with out adventure" Miloko Miloko's hand is extended for who ever wants to join the chain next Doir *our Acenia "Flower Chain!" Acenia isn't sure what to do with her jar, but she carries it regardless. Merrow Can she not captchalog it? Rubi Rubi grabs her sisters hand Acenia (( I thought it was going to get used...) Miloko weren't they already holding hands? Acenia SUPER FAST FOG CAPTCHALOGUE. Merrow Oh, Merrow had only suggested it so it could be researched later Vyllen does whatever, and grabs whoevers hand. Doir "we're doing pretty good, kids. nobodys died in like ten minutes, thats probably a new record." Rubi oh yeh sorry Acenia "Foggy Jar so Dense and Heavy, store yourself here until I'm ready!" Mahtah Mahtah takes Merrow's hand and hesitantly hands one out to Mari. Merrow "Is death on missions like these really so common?" Acenia "The whole universe died for us to get here..." "Why not at every turn?" Doir "well, usually people would just go missing and then we'd never see them again." Merrow "Even with the power demonstrated by, for example, the elder Leyers and Revult? Mari Mari takes it with a sigh. "It is a pity this damn fog does not let us fly." Doir "uh, they're not *that* strong." "maybe when rilset was on drugs, sure." "nates a badass though." Merrow "The two of them were creating objects out of thin air." Rubi Rubi keeps scanning her eyes as they head wherever. Merrow "And Rilset nearly wiped one of our teammates out of existence." "Before the misunderstanding was cleared up." Doir "yeah, ive seen that before." Acenia "I'm sure he had his reasons!" She puffs her cheeks out. Doir Doir shrugs. "ive done way cooler stuff with giant slugs during my mind training." Miloko "but w-were t-they g-good r-reasons?" Mahtah Mahtah attempts to keep her eyes open for anything out of the ordinary, taking a moment to raise her shades up to her forehead before reforming the chain* Rubi "olly olly oxen free" Merrow "Yes." Merrow says to Acenia. "We got it cleared up." Can Vyllen attempt some sort of Lifey thing to detect life or get a visual of the area or some shit? languidLachesis (GM) As you head further into the town, it begins to resolve itself into a black brick village. With white carapacians rushing too and fro. The fog clears enough to allow you to see, but not fly. And sure Vyllen, roll Doir "btw tell nate i saw mwah" *said Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -1 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 You inhale some of the fog. Doir "hey! shellheads!" Merrow "I'll be....sure to write it down." Merrow sounds unenthusiastic. Doir "the heck are you doing in this black place?" "it doesnt match the color scheme of the rest of this planetary body and also its covered in antifly fog." languidLachesis (GM) doir, the carapacians seem to avert their eyes around you. You hear Erisio's voice a few streets over, calling for Thiago. Rubi "should we break the chain and look around in pairs? Doir "nah, splitting the party is always a terrible idea." "everyone always dies." Acenia "we are more crunchy and delicious in pair!" Doir "but i just heard someone calling out for a thiago, so lets go investigate that." Acenia "Eri?" Acenia tugs Merrow Harshly and follows the voice. Thiago Thiago 's ears perk up at the sound. "Hello?" Rubi Rubi sighs and heads with doir Doir "hey! are there other heroes about?" Rubi "MARCO!" languidLachesis (GM) Thiago doesn't hear it. Merrow "Splitting up never seemed a good idea in that show about the junior legislacerators and the barkbeast, either" Doir "doir mavico here!" Thiago oh Acenia did only doir? Doir Doir follows the sound of Erisio, tugging along the chain. Acenia ignore me then. Mahtah Can Mahtah roll an investigate to see if she sees something odd with the carapacians? languidLachesis (GM) Sure mahtah i'm not ignoring you, babe. i have like 50 fuckin' messages Mahtah Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Everyone BUT thiago heard him Mahtah, they look normal. it's just their demeanor that has changed Doir "hey! hello! heroes here to save the day!" Doir breaks the chain to take out his shotgun again. "whos there? are you evil?" "i am literally a god" languidLachesis (GM) are you guys going toward Erisio's voice? Doir yeah Erisio Can Erisio hear these people languidLachesis (GM) Yes Erisio can hear them yelling. Thiago can too but thiago can't hear erisio Acenia "ERI!" Acenia shouts. Erisio "Acey?!" Rubi Rubi continues holding her sisters hand as she follows doir Doir GA texts the white queen. GA: did you drop off some 'eri' in the middle of the black place? GA: wtf r u doin queen Miloko "I w-wish D-Darmok was h-here, he'd p-protect me?" Acenia "Merrow and I will protect you!" White Queen WQ: This is an auto response from the White Queen! I am busy doing awesome queen things, and you're not important enough for me to talk to while I do them. Try back later! Erisio Erisio will take the door to the downstairs Doir "guys, id be cautious. whoever we find here will not be sent by the white queen." Merrow "Indeed. You need not fear while we are with you, Miloko." Rubi "see you have people to protect you" Miloko "t-thanks?" Doir "they could be evil dopplegangers." Thiago Thiago moves toward the yelling, quietly. languidLachesis (GM) Erisio, you come out on the street, just as the rest of the party finds their way into the square. Doir Can I roll notice to see Thiago? or okay languidLachesis (GM) He hasn't rolled a stealth Doir "you! stop right there." Doir aims his shotgun at Erisio. languidLachesis (GM) are you trying to stealth, thiago Erisio "Wah?!" Erisio freezes Doir "where have you come from?" Erisio "A tree!" Acenia ACENIA NOTICES THIS THREAT AND TRIES TO BEAT DOIR OVER THE HEAD FOR THREATENING HER BROTHER Doir "what? i mean, how did you get to this black place?" Erisio "Well, a tree, then an office!: languidLachesis (GM) roll strife, acenia Acenia MYFIRSTNUMBUS2000 SMACK POWER Doir "that doesnt even make any sense" languidLachesis (GM) you get a surprise round because he's busy Acenia Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Thiago I am not stealthing languidLachesis (GM) Doir, you take 1 physical stress as the pale girl beats you with her broom. Doir "ow what the fuck lady" Erisio Upon seeing Acenia, Erisio hurries over to her languidLachesis (GM) Thiago, small note. You can't see Erisio. Doir Doir lowers his gun. "what the heck he could be a monster from the evil fog or an echo or a shapeshifter we have to be careful" Thiago Okay Erisio "Acey!" Doir I'd like to roll Mind to examine Erisio's mind to see if he's evil or not. languidLachesis (GM) sure doir Doir Or the 'real' Erisio languidLachesis (GM) go for it Doir Rolling 4df+7 invoking page of mind ( ) +7 = 8 Acenia "It's still my brother. Even if it's an evil brother, or an inverse brother..." Doir know im gonna get fogged but w/e languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+12 ( ) +12 = 10 Doir "yeah lady you gon die with that attitude" languidLachesis (GM) Doir, take 2 mental stress as you inhale some fog Acenia "I Doir "ow" "cant use powers in here" languidLachesis (GM) You feel your mind go numb from the fog. Acenia have still outlived the previous culling estimate!" she said proudly. Erisio should I roll will to resist Doir's mental probbing? languidLachesis (GM) Nah Erisio, the fog took care of him Erisio ah ok Doir "the fog is stopping us from doing anything" languidLachesis (GM) The fog has your back, bro. Erisio "No, the fog let Acey hit you with a broom!" Doir "who even are you" Erisio "So, can anyone answer my questions? Why are we here? And why is Thiago ignoring me?" Merrow "I see. Well on the bright side, most of us have no real command over powers anyway. You are probably the only one who is truly hampered by this." Erisio "I'm Erisio Etrors!" Doir "oh my god" languidLachesis (GM) thiago, you can interact with the group. Just assume they're talking to air, and high fiving air. Doir "im doiiiiir" "hi son" "maybe son" "possibly echo, fog monster, shapeshifter, something else" Erisio "Hello man who pointed a gun at me who is also my father" Merrow As though Rilset's never pointed a gun at you. Rubi "No erisio... Doir is your father..." Thiago "Guys? Who are you talking to?" Erisio "Anyway, what's the goal here?" Doir "yeah i learned from nate" "we're gonna stop the fog? i dunno" "howd you get here?" Rubi "uhh... erisio?" Erisio "Thiago! I am here! Why do you ignore me? Did I offend you? I'm sorry!" "This shit just screams evil." Merrow "What do you mean who are we talking to, Thiago?" Doir "thiago? oh hey, im doir, we're talking to erisio or maybe a monster" languidLachesis (GM) Thiago, by the way, was skulking away from a tower, with a black brick facade around the door, which included a large, single black brick with the word BOTHWELL engraved on it. red brick facade Merrow Can we do Lore checks on the term BOTHWELL? Because it means nothing to me. Doir "uh, this thiago guy is really suspicious" Acenia Acenia grabs Erisio's hand. languidLachesis (GM) sure "Like, how evil can you be game? Spooked White Dudes, everything is dark." Erisio Erisio would also like to Lore Doir "which means he is *not* the evil one! red herring!" languidLachesis (GM) trolls take a +3 Acenia "Be part of our Daisy chain! It's safe!" languidLachesis (GM) +2 noy 4 not 3 jesus fuck fingers Thiago "How so, sir?" languidLachesis (GM) or those who grew up in troll culture mari Erisio Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 Mahtah Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = -2 Merrow Rolling 4dF+4 ( ) +4 = 5 Doir "you just walked away from a really dodgy lookin place dude" Miloko what about me? since human culture Doir Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) no miloko Acenia is this lore? languidLachesis (GM) you suck it's lore Thiago Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) for troll culture Acenia bonuses? Mari Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) +2 if raised by troll Acenia Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 6 Miloko Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Everyone who got over 3 Doir "okay. hold up. you two both came out of the fog. clearly one of you is genuine, one of you is not. or maybe both of you arent, or both of you are." languidLachesis (GM) You have heard the LEGEND OF BOTHWELL Merrow Wait, sorry, mine should've only been +3, not +4. That's still over 3 though Mahtah Mahtah is too distracted by the pattern of cobblestones on the street to be of any use. Doir "wait, we already solved this puzzle! with the echos and libby and kates time bed!" "what is this crap?" Rubi Rubi just doesn't care... and looks around languidLachesis (GM) He was an ancient Seapeasant, who built a city by the sea, and is said to have had a FANTASTIC TOWER. Inside the tower is his AMAZING TREASURE AND ALL OF HIS VICTIMS Doir "everyone, look for a bed, its fake!" languidLachesis (GM) Bothwell is said to still haunt his tower adding victims to the pile but the TREASURE Merrow "Is this seriously supposed to be the Tower of Bothwell?" "Hmm. Or an in-game recreation thereof, perhaps." "... Is Doir just spouting random as bullshit?" Rubi "Whats a bothwell?" Erisio "Guys, this is the tower with the murder man!" "Yeah probably." Doir "okay this is obviously the legend about the treasure" Erisio "Let's get treasure!" Doir "no erisio" "if we go in there we'll almost certainly die" Thiago "Oh dear. Acenia, you remember? / The legend of the haunted bothwell place?" Erisio "Awwwwwww" "But daaaaaaaaad" "Treasure!" Doir "okay literally" "uh" "thats a trap" "like an obvious trap" "some well-known legend, stick the name of it on a tower, lure people into a deathtrap" Acenia "Bothwell.... hmmm" Thiago "Why would bothwell's tower be in this place?" :/ Doir "this thiago guy or maybe you are probably bothwell and the real you is elsewhere" "idk" Thiago "Waht nonsense are you spouting, green human?" Rubi "so its a trap... alright... so why dont we just take the tower out and rummage through the debris?" Doir "look you guys gotta learn to be super paranoid about everything or youll die" Acenia "What if all the real uses are somewhere else though, Lily's Dad? And we're all just illusions of the mind? Our own minds? A mass hallucination?" Merrow "What, like a dream?" Acenia She opens her eyes really wide for effect. Merrow "I mean we are on Prospit." Doir "look all i know is that somethings up here" Miloko "a d-dream? or a n-nightmare?" Merrow "Well obviously. A tower did appear out of nowhere clearly made out to be the site of a gruesome ghost story." Erisio "Hey Thiago, you're a purple-blood right? Isnt murder man the same?" Doir "seapeasant, brothwell, just came out of the spooky tower" "ARE WE GOING IN OR NOT?" Mari "Bothwell is just a myth," Mari says, annoyed. "Whoever made this tower is clearly trying to frighten the superstitious." She ignores Doir's bizarre rambling. "I refuse to be intimidated by such nonsense. Let us go in, and confront whoever is responsible." Doir "everything points to thiago being the fake" "ergo, hes not. red herring!" languidLachesis (GM) There is a large silver door knocker. Merrow "The queen asked us to explore. Whether it's real or not, we need to be able to report what we found to the White Queen." Doir "ahh fuck it lmao" Thiago "I suppose he was a violet blood." Doir Doir knocks on the knocker. Acenia Acenia would like to roll another lore to recall DETAILS of a likely TREASURED CHILDHOOD STORY. Merrow "But yes, we should all be on our guards." Erisio "Doir are you saying I'm not real?" languidLachesis (GM) Doir roll will Doir Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Doir, for a moment, the door knocker appears to turn into a mouth of teeth that bite your hand. but your SWEET MIND POWERS Doir "idk dude figure it out yourself" languidLachesis (GM) Tell you its illusion Doir "hahah cool knocker" languidLachesis (GM) A moment later the door swings open. ALL YOU SEE IS DARKNESS DO YOU ENTER Doir "that was illusion magic right there. there are illusions here guys." languidLachesis (GM) Y/N Doir Y but first Erisio Erisio pops up behind Doir. "Oooooh dark" Doir TRANSFORM INTO MAGICAL GIRL DINA THE CHOSEN ARBITRIX TO INVESTIGATE THIS SPOOPY MYSTERY Acenia Rolling 4df+6 Dat Sweet Details ( ) +6 = 7 Doir + take out flashlight Acenia if permitted Merrow Merrow grips Acenia's hand tighter. "Well, Human Halloween is your favorite Holiday, right? Whether fake or real, we're about to explore a Haunted Hive." Acenia Acenia is silent with Awe. Thiago Y Miloko Miloko turns to her sister, making a whimpering sound "I d-don't w-wanna go in t-there, but I'll f-follow if you w-want to go in?" Dina "lets go losers" Erisio Erisio enters Mari Mari takes Mahtah's hand. "Let's go in and be done with this foolishness, hmm?" She tugs her through the door. languidLachesis (GM) Ok everyone in the first room. Dina "fyi we're all probably going to die" Thiago Thiago draws his sword and takes... not point." Mahtah Mahtah is unceremoniously dragged in through the door. languidLachesis (GM) You hear the door close behind you. With an ominous creak Vyllen enters. Acenia "I... uh... " Merrow We were all holding hands still, right? So I assume we all entered. Rubi "Umm... we'll we might as well... that dior person seems to know whats going on" "just stay close ok?" Dina Rolling 4df+2 rolling notice to examine room thoroughly ( ) +2 = 4 Erisio "Acey! Don't be scared, you have your big bro with you!" Thiago "I can't say I didn't expect that one..." He sighs. Acenia "You don't... remember?" Dina or investigate, notice and investigate are both +2 lmao Thiago "Remember what, sister?" Rubi Rubi goes in might as well not miss the group Merrow Thorough examination over time would be Investigate, yeah. Notice would be for simple perception. Acenia Acenia... captchalogues her hat. She has super hat hair. It's awful. Oh god. languidLachesis (GM) The door is firmly shut, and all you see is a large black table in the center of the room, on which rests a large silver bowl, overflowing with fruit. A tiny sign sits beside the bowl, and in elegant trollian script, it says "Eat me, if you please." Merrow Merrow notices Acenia's hair, and his smile broadens. Erisio Erisio picks up a fruit "I can plant this later!" Dina Doir swats it out of his hand. Mahtah Mahtah eyes the bowl and readies a pistol. Dina "dont eat that!" "jesus christ" Miloko "it m-might be p-poisoned!?" Acenia "We're not hungry... Nobody is hungry. Le't's not be hungry." Erisio "Why would I eat it???? I wanted to plant it later!" Dina "dont. its dangerous." Thiago Thiago tries to get a look at what's in the bowl. Rubi Rubi laughs and watches the group freak out Merrow "Wait, does it want us to eat the sign?" languidLachesis (GM) It looks like various bright red human apples. of different sizes Dina "someone disposable eat an apple" languidLachesis (GM) but all BRIGHT FUCKING RED Thiago Thiago eats the bowl. ... Can I shoot the bowl? Merrow "I mean that's the joke I would go for if I were running a FLAR--Merrow coughs and trails off." Thiago Not the food, the bowl. Dina "no not the possibly fake guy please" Thiago is joke Acenia "Can we just not..." Merrow Oops, those quotation marks were wrong. languidLachesis (GM) Thiago, you go to lift the bowl, but it appears to be affixed to the table Erisio "So uh, if we can't eat. And we're locked in" "Now what" Dina "alright fuck it" Thiago Thiago puts a hand to his chin. "Hmm." Dina Dina eats an apple. languidLachesis (GM) Dina Erisio "Wow hypocrit" languidLachesis (GM) You eat the apple, and it's fucking delicious, fucking great. Merrow "You are....somewhat reckless, I fear, Doir." languidLachesis (GM) Everyone else roll notice Dina "wow this tastes great i bet its full of maggots" Mahtah Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Miloko Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Erisio Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Rolling 4df ( ) = 2 Acenia Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Mari Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Merrow Rolling 4dF+0 ( ) +0 = -1 Rubi Rolling 4df ( ) = -1 Merrow "I don't think I can eat the whole sign." Thiago Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Merrow "Or maybe it was a Human Insult." "I have heard humans say this before, yes? 'Eat me!'?" Dina "i bet itll shrink me like alice in wonderland lmao" Erisio "more like Doir in Dumbderland" Rubi Rubi's just taps away on her phone Merrow "It is an oddly polite insult though." Dina "wow" languidLachesis (GM) everyone who got a positive number, for a moment, the apple changes to a delicate troll woman's hand, and Dina sinks her teeth into it, dark maroon blood gushes out and streaks down his face. A moment later, it flickers back to an apple... but the blood remains. Acenia "Uh..." Erisio "Doir! You're bleeding!" Miloko Miloko lets out an ear piercing shriek Dina "okay" "Haha dude. You just at an apple hand." Erisio "And you ate a hand!" *ate Dina "hahahahah really" Mahtah Mahtah blinks again. "I... need my notes... " Thiago Thiago grins a bit, but only for a moment. Merrow "Maybe the sign is made out of something edible...like Paddy Grown Granular Cereal Paper." Rubi "Who ate a hand?" Dina "oh man i like this place" Merrow "What's this about eating hands?" "Doir did." Miloko Miloko faints Thiago "What are you all talking about? What hand?" Dina Dina starts eating another apple, and pockets a few more. Merrow "Miloko? Are you all right?" languidLachesis (GM) Dina, as you keep eating, you feel something hard in your mouth. Probably a seed. You should spit it out. Rubi Rubi watches as her sister falls then she slaps her face a few times Acenia Acenia... approaches and captchalogues a few apples. "Nutritious fruit containing sweet nectar, another bushel for the collector..." 3 apples disappear? Dina She spits it out, as she videotapes this on her phone. Rubi very lightly languidLachesis (GM) You spit out a troll tooth. Dina "hahahah bet its a bone guys" Erisio Erisio picks up Miloko Dina "called iiiiit" Erisio er, attempts to "What was it?" Dina Dina captchas the tooth. Mari Mari shakes her head. "Just an illusion, clearly. A false apple, a plastic tooth, a little fake blood. Easy enough to do." Dina "a tooth lmao" languidLachesis (GM) Dina, roll physique "top kek" Mahtah "Well I don't think I will need to eat for another month thank you" Dina Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 Erisio Erisio captchalouges some apples as well "This place is gonna be full of disembodied limbs just ripe for the eating. Calling it now." "Yum!" Dina "this place is great" languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+12 ( ) +12 = 11 Acenia "Uh..." languidLachesis (GM) Dina, you begin to shiver violently. Dina "hahahah guys look im shiverring" Acenia "S... sure..." Merrow "Well done." "You're gonna get possessed." Dina "im prolly boutta die" Erisio "Acenia! Help, we need a diagnosis!" Merrow "It is impressive shivering." Dina "or explode" Mahtah Mahtah cocks her pistol just to be safe. Acenia "Isn't that neat! I hear it takes more energy to eat an apple than the nutrients you get out of it will give you... Perhaps you are malnourished?" Acenia laughs nervously. Merrow Oh, is the room still filled with fog? Vyllen takes out his dual pistols as well. "lmao." Dina "dont worry guys, im a god" Thiago "Are you alright Mister Mavico?" Dina "and this would be a pretty lame death, so id be fine." Erisio "Oh god he's delirious!" Dina "watch out tho" languidLachesis (GM) Everyone else Dina "the lights could go out at any second" languidLachesis (GM) Dina vanishes out of existence. Dina oh no Oh. Okay. Erisio "Dad!" "Ah!" Dina rip in peace Mahtah Mahtah blinks again "uuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Merrow "Um....that is an odd effect for an apple to have." languidLachesis (GM) Dina, you can see another door, this one made of a bleached white wood. Roll lore if you like. Rubi "aww man i forgot to ask him how to mess with code..." Merrow "Whoever heard of someone disappearing after eating an apple?" Dina Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 "wow this isnt where i was a moment ago" languidLachesis (GM) Dina you realize the wood of the door you're looking at is ancient, practically fossilized. And carved with very tiny marks. Dina take pics Mari "Hmm. Mirrors," Mari says confidently. "And trick lighting. You will have to do better than that!" she calls out. Erisio "Well, you know what they say! An apple a day erases you from the universe!" Erisio is near crying Thiago Thiago raises a hand to his chin. "That's not normal..." Acenia "Apple represent... the food of eternal youth! That is to say... death. They are good offerings to demons and such." Merrow "I doubt he is dead, Erisio." Acenia Acenia scratches her flat hair Dina After taking pics, Dina steels her will to give herself the advantage READY FOR SURPRISES. Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 Merrow "Otherwise his 'godhood' is severely overstated." Acenia "Oh but also fertility..." "I guess." If there are any apples left, Vyllen gonna take one and ogle it. Miloko "umm, s-should s-someone e-else try one?" Merrow "Temptation as well, right?" Acenia "Right!" languidLachesis (GM) Vyllen there are just a shitton of apples. Merrow "I seem to recall hearing there was some Human legend about apples and temptation." Miloko "t-there is?" He licks it. Rubi "wait wait... i wanna try something... Dina did my uh, advantage creation work? 'cause after that id like to enter the door Acenia "I believe the humans had a series of rainbow drinkers and the apple represented the unattainable yet somehow still obtained affection of the rainbow drinker by a human female..." "I dunno Vyllen, do we really want to eat a hand?" Rubi Rubi grabs an apple... Merrow "Humans have rainbow drinkers?" Acenia "It was... a long read..." Rubi "what if we lick it" Merrow "But they only have one blood caste." "That's silly." Miloko "I'll do it?" languidLachesis (GM) Vyllen, tastes like apple peel Dina, when you try to open the door, the runes form into words. "You must wait for the others, Madame Mavico." Erisio Erisio takes another apple. For the sake of pleasing the haunted house he chants a fake sounding incantation. "Apple Apple Super rad! Take me to my stupid dad!" He then takes a chomp Acenia "Maybe there are UV spectrums we cannot see in their blood?" Dina "heheh okay door, ill wait." "youre very polite." "huh. Whatever." he sinks his teeth in, "Hang on wait. Do I really want to do this?" languidLachesis (GM) When Erisio bites into the apple, it suddenly turns mealy and wormy in your mouth. A moment later Erisio vanishes. Acenia "ERI?!?!" "Haha yes." he takes a bite. Erisio Does Erisio see Doir? Acenia Acenia flits about the spot he was in and panics. Thiago "Thiago takes an apple wordlessly and bites it. languidLachesis (GM) Erisio, you're alone in a sitting room. It's got lovely furniture, and appears to be an old fancy smoking lounge. Merrow "Holy carp. We're just losing people left and right now." languidLachesis (GM) Vyllen, smoking lounge. Erisio "Ah shit, magic totally IS FAKE" Rubi "Screw it. might as well try it. lets see how far the rabbit goes!" Rubi licks it first then takes a bite! languidLachesis (GM) Thiago, Smoking lounge. Erisio "Didn't even get me to DOir" languidLachesis (GM) Rubi, Door. Miloko Miloko will take a bite, better to not be alone Dina "oh hey rubi" (God dammit :p)) languidLachesis (GM) Miloko, with the door. Dina "have you met beatrix door politey" languidLachesis (GM) Girls to door, boys to smoking lounge. Rubi "Hey doir! whats going on?" Miloko (in the conservatory?)) Dina "thats the name i just gave this door" "YOOOOOOOO DO- Wait what the fuck?" Erisio "Vyllen! Magic didn't get me to my Dad! I'm taking this up with Acey!" Rubi "Beatrix? Hello... I'm Rubi can you open up?" Miloko "w-where's e-everyone e-else?" Merrow "Well I guess we're all just going to follow the instructions of the sign left by whoever made this trap for us then." Dina "this door called me madame" languidLachesis (GM) From here i'm going to start bouncing between Acenia ...Acenia cuts an apple in half? languidLachesis (GM) So please Ladies first. "Hey Risi! I think we just split the party." Merrow Merrow shrugs and btuies into an apple and then waits for the boys' turn. Dina but what happens if i detransform Acenia D: Dina "okay door is this enough people yet" Erisio You come to Erisio and reaffirm his belief in magic Dina Dina tries opening it again. Erisio I dont actually know languidLachesis (GM) Are all the girls at the door? Dina acey wont go because you told her something languidLachesis (GM) One moment then. Dina which is metagaming languidLachesis (GM) Acenia, are you alone in the room? Dina only noobs metagame languidLachesis (GM) No it's not, Doir Erisio DIna, Acey remembered something IC, but LL whispered it to her Mari No, Mar is still there. Dina eheheh im joking languidLachesis (GM) Not funny doir Mahtah Mahtah is still in the room Dina sorry languidLachesis (GM) that's super passive aggressive and rude All three of you are refusing to eat? Merrow Merrow ate. languidLachesis (GM) no, Mari, Acenia, Mahtah Mahtah Mahtah saw the thing turn into a hand. She is pretty damn sure she isn't even touching the apples at this point languidLachesis (GM) ok Acenia ACENIA LOOKS FRANTICALLY FOR A DOOR? Mari Mari refuses to engage in this magic nonsense. languidLachesis (GM) NO door Acenia STAIRS languidLachesis (GM) seems the one behind you vanished No stairs Solid room Acenia WINDOWS? languidLachesis (GM) no And now, the bowl seems to be filling with a rainbow slurry of blood, between the apples Acenia Acenia throws an apple on the ground!!! languidLachesis (GM) The slurry begins to spill out of the bowl, and run along the tabletop, then dribble to the floor. Mahtah "Well that certainly is more inviting. And by inviting, I mean terrifying." languidLachesis (GM) The apples in the bowl turn into troll hands, and begin waving frantically, while you hear women screaming. Acenia "I MISS DERSE." Mari "Please, it is just a pump attached to the bowl." Mari flinches at the hands. "Well, that is harder to explain." Acenia "WHERE IS STABBY MAN?" Erisio Can Erisio send a message to Acenia? Mahtah Mahtah points her gun at the applehands. "Uh... come out of the bowl with your... um.. you's up!" languidLachesis (GM) you can pester her, sure Erisio CG -> GT: "Acey, I'm in a fancy room! You should come! Eat the apple, it's all good!" languidLachesis (GM) Mahtah, the female screams change to laughter, and they say, "As you wish!" before a bunch of disembodied hands begin climbing out of the bowl, heading for the three of you. The blood on the floor is pooling fast, there's about an inch of blood on the floor now, staining your shoes. Mahtah "I... immediately regret this decision." languidLachesis (GM) The hands scuttle down the table and through the blood, heading towards your ankles. Acenia GT -> CG: "Okay, You're my brother and I appreciate you, but you just said a very Lily thing. And she bought a jar of puppy pee." Mari Mari backs away, readying her wrench. "Animatronic," she says tightly. "Clearly." Acenia "ROBOTS OF COURSE. YES." Acenia nods frantically in agreement. languidLachesis (GM) The hands reach your feet! Roll athletics or they will start climbing your legs. Mari Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Mahtah "Mari, if we die here, I am sorry I didn't play poker with you." Acenia Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 5 Mahtah Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) The three of you manage to shake off the hands, but now the blood is to your ankles! Your shoes are ruined, and your socks irreparably stained! Mari Mari stares down at her feet. "Forgiven. If we do survive, would you like to give it another go?" she asks, looking up. Acenia "I am confused." Acenia grabs a hand from her ankle... Mahtah Mahtah flinches at the mention of the idea but sighs, "f..fine sure..." Acenia "Please be an apple..." languidLachesis (GM) Acenia, it's an apple. covered in blood but apple Acenia Acenia is not bothered by the blood. Just the hand bits... She nibbles at the apple. languidLachesis (GM) You feel the crunch of flesh and bone through your teeth, but you end up at the door, covered in blood. Miloko "wow, w-what h-happened to you?" Erisio GC: Eaaaaaaat it, trust me it isnt bad. it tastes like the meat Papa fed us! Dina "...and thats every pun about hands i know! oh, hey lady." Acenia GT: Papa never fed me any meat. Nice try! Mahtah Mahtah gulps. "I... guess that means we need to eat these things..." she says, grabbing a hand out of the blood, whiping the blood away on her shirt and taking a quick bite. languidLachesis (GM) Mahtah, you definitely taste apple. And arrive at the door. Mari Mari sighs. "Very well." She picks one delicately, staring for a moment, before biting into the hand/apple. languidLachesis (GM) definitely tastes like apple. Erisio, your apple was rotten, not meaty Merrow What was Merrow's like? Erisio ((oh, sorry) (nasty)) Dina "door. doooor. can we go yet. look at all these madames." Dina attempts to open it again. Erisio Retcon what Erisio said about it being meaty then, forget everything Acenia Mahtah "I need five showers." languidLachesis (GM) The door says. "Did you enjoy your snack, ladies?" And swings open. Dina "yes i did! thank you very much. wow, the customer service here is great." "someones getting a good review on yelp." Mahtah " :| " Acenia Acenia grumps like a grumpy-lump. Or rather, like a frustrated 3 sweep-old who didn't get her way. Rubi "mine was tasty! Hey acenia! Dina Dina strolls in, ready for sudden jumpscares with shotgun in hand. languidLachesis (GM) This room is a long hallway, with mirrors along one side, and large glass windows on the other. Through the windows, you see only fog. Dina do we look normal in the mirrors? Acenia "Magic talking door?" Dina "yeah i named it beatrixe we're best friends now" Acenia "Magic talking everything?" Dina Dina checks herself out in a mirror. She adjusts her hat to look more detectivelike. Rubi "Tell me when my hair turns into snakes and talks to me" Rubi giggles as she walks looking out the windows languidLachesis (GM) You look normal in the mirrors, but the actions in the mirror are a bit... delayed. Dina "hey, i think light is slowed in here!" "must be a dense gas in the air." languidLachesis (GM) Your reflections move about a half second behind you. Dina "orrr theres doubles behind this'mirror'." Can I axe the mirror? languidLachesis (GM) sure why not Dina Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) You smash the mirror. You hear a loud scream. Dina "sorry!" "are you okay, whoever just screamed?" Miloko "I h-hate t-this p-place, can we j-just l-look for a way out?" Dina "ill pay for the damages." Rubi Rubi jumps a little at the scream and looks at the shattered mirror "What the heck doir?" Acenia "Seven sweeps bad luck!" Mahtah "Remind me to never visit an art gallery with you Miss Mavico." Dina "oh, there was an art gallery full of dead people once" "sami was in it! and so was ryspor, as jelly!" "i heard it was great." Mahtah " :| " languidLachesis (GM) A ghostly servant appears. A handless female troll. It waves its stumps, and the mirror reforms. Miloko and now Miloko's face is almost as pale as Acenia's Dina "hi, whats your name?" Rubi "Oh! ok then..." Acenia "Do I have a book for this?" Dina Dina snaps a pic. Acenia Acenia huddles in a corner, uncaptchaloging book after book and trying to look up anything that might help. Dina "alright team, any ideas?" Miloko "w-what's on the other end of the h-hall?" Dina "i dunno." Dina goes to check it out. languidLachesis (GM) A large set of double doors is at the far end of the hall. Dina Dina opens it. "hello, door! nice to meet you." languidLachesis (GM) Dina, as you walk down the mirrors, you notice a tall troll gentleman escorting your reflection. Dina She stops. "hey!" She snaps another picture. "who the heck are you" Miloko "is it s-safe d-down t-there?" Miloko yells down the hall Rubi "So far so good! Come on slowpoke" Dina "theres some tall dude in my reflection escorting me!" Acenia "How in the heckerdoodles do I get out of here....?" Dina "he must be INVISINBLE" Dina karate chops the space where he is on her side. Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 7 Rubi Rubi looks at the mirror Dina *invisible *where he would be on the real side languidLachesis (GM) you hit nothing, Dina Miloko Miloko makes her way down the hall Dina "dang." "oh well." languidLachesis (GM) None of you can see Dina's escort. Dina Dina shrugs and opens the doors. languidLachesis (GM) Or Miloko's when he appears. The doors are locked. Dina "doors y u locked" Mahtah Mahtah follows suit with a shrug. Dina "everyone get over here" languidLachesis (GM) Miloko, the troll smiles winsomely at you, and you hear a voice in your head. "How was your apple?" Mari Mari proceeds down the hall, towards the doors. Miloko "it was, a-alright, I g-guess? who are you?" Rubi Rubi shrugs "I see nothing... who you talkin to sis?" languidLachesis (GM) you each get an escort, who asks each of you how your apple was Acenia Acenia recaptchalogues all her books hastily. She then decides, hey, it's pumpkin time! And "disappears". Nobody can kill her if they can't see her, right? Rubi "Oh it was delicious but i prefer salmon" Dina "ohh thanks for asking i loved it it was really nice and scared everyone. have you tried the apples, person who is probably the murderer ghost?" Mari Mari ignores the obviously projected image in the mirror. Mahtah "...grabby..." she mutters to herself. languidLachesis (GM) Acenia vanishes. The rest of you come to the door. AND it's the boys turn! Boys! Erisio Yes? languidLachesis (GM) You are in a well-appointed smoking lounge. Erisio "Fancy! What is this place?" "Hello, person who's hand was eaten by my dadmom, are you there?" languidLachesis (GM) Erisio, you hear a voice mockingly say. "Hello, person who's hand was eaten by my dadmom, are you there?" Erisio "Yes I am! Are you ok?" Merrow "This is not as terrifying as the designers of this level may have planned for it to be." Erisio "Do you need any help?" Thiago (I have to brb languidLachesis (GM) The voice continues to repeat everything you say, Erisio, in mocking tones. Thiago emergency Merrow "Perhaps the scary part will be their selection of wine." languidLachesis (GM) other boys, roll notice. Merrow Merrow investigates to see what their stash consists of. Erisio "Now see, if you keep copying me, I can't find you! Please, I want to help you" Merrow Rolling 4dF+0 ( ) +0 = 0 No, that was my Notice Rolling 4dF+1 ( ) +1 = -1 THAT was my Investigate. languidLachesis (GM) Merrow, you find a bottle of the FINEST WINE EVER. OH WAIT, NOT A BOTTLE, A BOX Merrow "Wow. I was wrong." "Finely appointed indeed." languidLachesis (GM) Next to it you find a bunch of plastic wine glasses with wine already in them, and foil caps to prevent the wine from spoiling Erisio "Miss, please stop copying me, I want to help!" Merrow "I wonder if we are supposed to be drinking these as well." languidLachesis (GM) Erisio, it continues to mock you. Thiago, when you come back, roll notice Merrow "Not exactly the fanciest presentation." Erisio Erisio takes out an apple. "Do you... want it back?" Merrow Merrow captchalogs the wine and decides to wait until he has access to proper wine flutes. He's not seatrash. "...Bothwell must have been in college when he died." "And single." languidLachesis (GM) roll another notice, Merrow Merrow Rolling 4dF+0 ( ) +0 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Merrow, you notice a curtain along one wall suddenly twitch, but there is no breeze. Merrow Merrow goes over to poke the curtain with his sceptre. Erisio "Hey guys, This lady is copying me, I want to help her but she's being rude" languidLachesis (GM) Merrow, the curtain is over something wooden. Merrow Merrow pulls back the curtain. Thiago ugh back languidLachesis (GM) There's a large wooden door there, with a number 1. Merrow "A spooky hidden passage. Do you guys think we should explore it?" Thiago Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -1 Erisio "Hey look! A one! Nice find dude!" Thiago ((that's my notice languidLachesis (GM) Thiago notices nothing. Erisio Erisio starts moving the rest of the curtains Thiago "I think it would be... uh... interesting!" languidLachesis (GM) roll investigate erisio roll notice thiago. Thiago Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 buh Erisio Rolling 4df ( ) = 0 languidLachesis (GM) you both find nothing merrow Will we discover what's behind door #1? Merrow Shit yeah, Monty Haul! Oh, wait, is there a mystery box? No, no, I'm going with Door #1. Erisio Erisio, having found nothing, joins merrow Thiago A NEW CAAAAAAAAR languidLachesis (GM) THere is a mystery box on the table if you wish to open it. Merrow Oh shit. Erisio "Merrowwww, you're smart, what do we do" Merrow I mean can we not do both? This isn't actually Let's Make a Deal, right? languidLachesis (GM) no, you can do both. Merrow Merrow's going for the door. Erisio or Thiago can open the box. Erisio Erisio heads for the box making grabby fingers He plucks off the lid Thiago "Go ahead and open it." Thiago grins. Merrow Merrow opens the door. languidLachesis (GM) Erisio, inside the box, is an ivory pipe. Erisio Erisio takes it "Hey guys what's this" languidLachesis (GM) Merrow, you enter a hallway with a row of windows on one side, and mirrors on the other. You see nothing through the windows but fog. Merrow "Heh. If we run into any evil Heroes, we should smash these windows and let the fog keep them from using magic on us." Erisio "Good idea, Hey I have one too!" "What if this pipe lets us breath the fog?" Merrow "Maybe. I'd rather not risk letting the fog in yet to test it though." "What if we end up needing our powers?" Erisio Erisio captchalouges the rest of the box in case "Fair enough dude, hey Thiago, ready to go?" Merrow Merrow walks down the hall. languidLachesis (GM) Merrow, as you exit the door, you see not your reflections, but the girls all standing outside the door you just came from. Erisio Erisio follows Merrow Merrow waves to the girls. "There you guys are! I was getting worried." Erisio "Acey! Dad!" Dina can we hear/see them? languidLachesis (GM) you can't see ACenia and no you can't Thiago Thiago folows Erisio. Merrow "Wait. Where's Acenia?" languidLachesis (GM) you mean merrow Erisio oh yeah she voided Thiago ((he is following merrow, so yes in effect) Merrow "I hope she didn't get lost." Erisio "Maybe she did a magic thing, that's what she does" "Her incantations *work*" Merrow "Hmm. I wonder why she would though." "I wouldn't think she'd be scared. This sort of thing is practically her milieu." "I guess they can't hear us." Merrow taps on the glass of the mirrors. Not hard enough to break them or anything, just enough to make noise that the others might hear if they're on the other side. "Hmm. Maybe this isn't a live image, either..." languidLachesis (GM) Nope They hear nothing Erisio Erisio hoists his shovel "Smash?" Merrow Would Merrow's natural understanding of Time as the Prince of Time give him any sort of sense as to whether he is witnessing something that is happening right now? languidLachesis (GM) Roll time. Merrow Rolling 4dF+1 ( ) +1 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 7 Merrow, you realize you're seeing something happening right now, but now the difficulty of all time checks has been raised by +5 Merrow Do i realize that they've all been raised by +5? Or whatever the in-universe description of that would be. Or is that something AA knows rather than Merrow? languidLachesis (GM) you realize something quickly cut off your access to time. Merrow "Hmm. I got a sudden flash of insight....this is happening right now. But then just as suddenly I felt like my senses were cut off. Like someone turned on the lights in a room then suddenly turned them off. And it got darker than before," "Maybe it was my Time powers....but if so....I don't think it's just the fog that's affecting our abilities here." "But it appears to be reactionary rather than immediate. So....maybe it is possible to use our powers, but it becomes more difficult after we do so?" Erisio "Spooky. ok no mind powers for me, nuh uh" Merrow "Yes, probably so. Doir has already used Mind powers, so whatever is blocking us already knows how to fight back against Mind Powers." Thiago I'm not following..." Thiago looks confused. Merrow "Maybe your Hope powers could work Thiago....but I would hold them back until they become truly game-changing, as I suspect you will only get one chance." Merrow doesn't know that Pages are useless yet. Oh, when I tapped on the glass, did it feel like I was tapping on a window, or was it like there was a wall behind the mirror? Thiago Thiago stares at merrow blankly. Erisio Erisio heads down the hall or like, starts to languidLachesis (GM) Erisio, your reflection is a half step behind you it felt like a wall Merrow "I suspect these are showing us a different place in the tower. That didn't feel like a window." "So we should probably continue on." Erisio "Hey Merrow! My reflection is lagging, does that mean anything!" Merrow "Yes. Trick mirrors. Whether enchanted or technological I couldn't say." Erisio Erisio waves at his reflection, examining it's movements Is it mirroring perfect, just delayd? Or does it have errors? languidLachesis (GM) Erisio, your reflection waves, then gives you the finger. Erisio "Rude!" Merrow "Ahaha. It is like that Troll Harpo Marx routine." "Only ruder." Erisio "Merrow! The mirrors are alive and rude" Merrow "Yes. Let us continue on." languidLachesis (GM) Thiago, you can see the reflection of Erisio, but not Erisio himself Merrow "I suspect these are here only to make us feel uncomfortable, rather than a genuine puzzle to be solved." Merrow moves on toward the next room. Though he does give a little nod of appreciation at his reflection. Damn he looks good. Erisio Erisio raspberries the mirror and continues on Merrow How is it that no one else can coordinate colors? Erisio rude Thiago Thiago looks at his own reflection? languidLachesis (GM) Thiago is not reflected in the mirror, a super handsome adult Seapeasant is in his place. He bows formally to Thiago and mouths the words "Welcome Home." Thiago Thiago grins and winks at the reflection. "I like these mirrors." Erisio "I don't, can I smash them" "please" languidLachesis (GM) Merrow, you come to a huge double door. Merrow Merrow looks for a latch and attempts to open it. languidLachesis (GM) The door will open easily, after we go back to THE GIRLS! Ladies Dina Dina pulls on the door. "why are you closed? tell us why youre closed! tell us the reason!" languidLachesis (GM) The door opens, and you find a well appointed smoking room on the other side. though it looks like someone totally raided the mini fridge and opened a box on the table. Dina "aw shit, the mini fridges empty" Rubi Rubi waves to the mirror and walks inside Miloko "how can you t-think of f-food at a t-time l-like t-this?" Mahtah "It smells like an art professor's office in here." Dina "uh, whered that broom chick go?" "im trying to make light of the situation, lady." "broom chick? where did you go?" "oh god, they're picking us off one by one" "everyone hold hands again" Rubi Rubi tries capchalogging the mini fridge! Miloko "we n-need to f-find the way out? c-come on and s-search?" Dina "sigh. broom chick, you were so... broomy. you will be missed. rip in peace." "we have to avenge her." Miloko rolling investigate Mahtah Mahtah rolls her eyes as she begins to search the smoking lounge. Miloko Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Dina Dina searches too. Mahtah (mahtah's rolling investigate as well) Dina Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 notice Mahtah Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 Rubi Rolling 4df ( ) = -1 languidLachesis (GM) Mahtah, you find Doors 2, 3, and 5 Mahtah "There appear to be several choices as to where we go from here." "Also I think I found a barrel full of matchbooks from different bars and smoke shops." Dina "okay, the others clearly went through here. lets leave a note telling them which way we are going." "ooh, gimme." Mahtah Mahtah slaps Dina's hand away. Dina "wow. rude." "i have napalm anyway." Miloko Miloko is going to check for the number on the door they entered *entered the room from Dina Dina takes out a sharpie and writes "came in through here" on the floor under the door they entered. languidLachesis (GM) Miloko it says 1 Dina "if we came in one, we should go to two, right?" Rubi "I was about to suggest the same thing" Dina She then writes "going in here" under door 2. "lets move out, team." ( she also writes -dina after each note ) ( -dina/doir ) languidLachesis (GM) ok. Rubi Rubi goes to door two and opens said door "Ladies first!" Miloko "I d-don't t-think t-that a-applies w-when w-we're all l-ladies?" languidLachesis (GM) As you enter door #2, you discover a fancy dining room, with places set for 10. Rubi Rubi ooo's and heads in Dina Dina takes all the plates. And cutlery. Mari Mari sighs, but enters Door 2 after the others. Rubi Rubi frowns "seriously?" Dina "what, these are nice plates" "we're gonna kill the ghost he wont need them" Mahtah Mahtah slaps Dina's hand again. Dina "wtf dont slap me" Rubi "when are you ever going to need... nevermind can i have a knife or fork or something?" Dina "yeah sure here" Mahtah Mahtah pulls out her notes and underlines the allcaps, bolded words "POTENTIAL KLEPTOMANIAC" Miloko I assume there are no visible exits aside from the door we came in from, if it's even still there languidLachesis (GM) Dina it's all affixed to the table Dina "nooo its glued on" Acenia Acenia pops back into existence under the table. Rubi "shucks..." Mari Mari slaps Dina in the back of the head. "Stop trying to steal things. Also, what are you doing under the table, Acenia?" Rubi Rubi sits at the table Dina Dina slaps her back, right in the face. "excuse you" Miloko "WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!" Rubi "Or at least get a room" Dina "she started it okay lets all sit down and eat" Acenia Rolling 4df+3 notice to see if anything seems weird under the table other than rubi's skirt. ( ) +3 = 3 Dina Dina takes a seat and waits patiently. languidLachesis (GM) Acenia, you see a door open under the table. Rubi o-o languidLachesis (GM) In one of the table legs A miniature Merrow, Erisio, and Thiago step out, each about the size of your thumb. ((yes it's totes you guys you can rp now. Acenia "Oh Frondy Ferns, seriously?" Rubi "...like what you see down there?" languidLachesis (GM) You three boys find yourselves under a monstrously huge table, with an acenia the size of a house. Acenia Acenia picks up the men? Erisio "Acey!" "You did magic!" "Yay!" Dina "whats happening under the table?" Erisio "How do you shrink?" Acenia "They got little!" Dina Dina gets under the table too. "ooohhh my god i think we need to call ryspor." Erisio "Wait wait I got it! Mistletoes and a magic wink, let my magical sister shrink!" He does *magic wiggle fingers* Acenia "If that works, you realize I'm going to fall..." She crawls out from under the table and sets the tiny men on the table? languidLachesis (GM) sorry erisio, you're not a witch Erisio "Not if you shrink slowly!" damn I'll relent to Acenia's action Dina "oh man, now i finally know how hephaustus feels" "except im clothed" languidLachesis (GM) And this is where we'll stop for tonight Erisio oh boy languidLachesis (GM) More Horrible Halloween fun tomorrow night Rubi Awesome-o Merrow "Pumpkin, don't take this the wrong way, but have you....enlarged since last time I saw you?" Erisio yaaaaaaaaay can we rp? Miloko same spooky time, same spooky place? languidLachesis (GM) Have fun RPing this whole darby o'gill bs Erisio Oh, and what do we do for characters who arent here? Like Melnia languidLachesis (GM) dina, if you switch to doir, you will shrink, and be unable to turn back to dina Merrow "Did you drink Miracle Gro?" languidLachesis (GM) just a warning Acenia "If you want to start making jokes about this size different, I implore that you recognize your current inadequacy..." difference* Dina pfft im on an adventure im not going back male Merrow Merrow's face deflates. "I'm sure we could still find ways to make it work." Miloko "aww, now y-your my 'r-real' l-little b-brother?" Erisio Erisio seems perfectly content Does he even understand what happened" probably not Acenia "Though I guess this gives 'exploring the nook' another meaning..." Mahtah Mahtah throws her hands up in disbelief. "Seriously? Just... just fucking seriously!?" Acenia She covers her face. Dina "oh my god broomy" Thiago Thiago shakes his fist at the monstrous Acenia. "You make me big again, foul sorceress!" Miloko "you t-talking a-about s-spelunking, A-Acenia?" Dina "you children are so perverted christ" "you need to go to church" Erisio "Acenia, do you know any incantations about size growth?" Rubi Rubi's mind is floating into weird weird places Acenia "I had nothing to do with this! I can't make people big? Or little! At least not that I know... " Erisio "Or is it shrinking?" Dina "did you guys go through the smokeroom?" Miloko "go to c-church? I'm a p-priestess?" Erisio "I don't know,did you get bigger or did we get smaller?" Acenia "So. Eri. I need you to look at the table. And then tell me." Erisio "It is large" Dina "look, space players can fix this. but uh, only good space players. no offence to any space players here. but. we should probably get thiagos dad in asap." Acenia "OHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Acenia picks up Merrow. "CAN I CALL YOU MINNOW NOW THAT YOU ARE SO TINY AND ADORABLE?" Merrow Merrow crosses his arms as though offended. "I have ALWAYS been adorable." Acenia "I'd say handsome. but small makes cuter." Rubi "If anyone needs me im going to play some games...over there..." Miloko Miloko pulls out her phone and snaps a picture of the tiny Merrow "m-mother is g-gonna w-wanna see t-this?" Rubi Rubi moves over there...plop... game time Merrow "Oh Cod. If this is my first impression on her..." Dina Dina snaps some pics too. "hahahah man i have so much stuff to put on tumblr from today" Erisio Erisio looks at the plates. "If only Kolena were here, then we'd have a light snack" Acenia "I'm going to read up and see if there are growth anythings..." Dina "imana go sit in a corner and play on my phone lmao" Erisio "Oh I have an idea. Let's leave, from where we came in, then we will be big again... but first im gonna try and wrap my head about the scientific anomalies..." Dina "dont bother. nothing makes any scientific sense." "the square cube law alone is just totally crying for mercy right now" Miloko "I t-think we all r-realized t-that w-when we l-learned we c-could fly u-under our own w-will?" Erisio "We can do WHAT?!" Erisio starts jumping around trying to fly Dina "speaking of all of you, only merrow introduced himself." Merrow "The golden portals were sort of a sign as well." Erisio "Jeez! WHat did you do while I was in maybe jail?" Merrow "I would say the shared dreams, but then again that sort of thing could be performed through perfectly scientific psychic powers. The hardest of hard sciences." "You were in jail?" Miloko "d-don't try? the fog k-keeps us d-down r-right now?" Erisio "I think!" Dina "seriously can i get like some of your names here" Erisio "Black bricks, and Thiago was sulking around! I found a door that led to the street!" Dina "merrow, erisio, broomy...?" "thiago too..." Erisio "I'm Erisio! You should know me! I'm your child! You wouldn't forget about your son would you Doir?" Dina "no, i know your name, i need everyone elses name" Merrow "'Broomy' Is Acenia, my matesprit slash fiancee." Miloko "M-Miloko? or M-Milly s-since t-that's w-what e-everyone c-calls me now?" Erisio "Acenia is the witch! Miloko is priest! Mahtah is the spy, Mari is the engineer" Miloko "p-priestESS?" Dina "ah, okay, so slaps mcgee is mahtah and slaps wrenchy junior is mari." Erisio "Oh! Pristess, sorry Miloko!" Merrow "'Slaps McGee?'" Erisio *priestess Merrow "'Slaps Wrenchy Junior?'" "Your nicknames are strange." Dina "mahtah slapped me like twice. and mari once. fucking rude." "yeah, if you didnt figure it out by now, im insane. dropping massive hints here. gosh." Merrow "Odd. I've never known Mahtah to be so forceful in interpersonal interactions." Erisio "She's really cool, and she likes spies, and I think she locked herself in the vents because she was wearing someone elses clothes. And Doir/Dina, you should probably not joke about insanity, as it is a serious mental disability that people suffer from" Somehow, he does not run out of oxygem *oxygen Merrow "Oh, probably Mari's." Dina "okay, yeah. sorry. most people died and i've been able to run free with my vocabulary." "anyway. angry birds. me. corner. seeya." Merrow Merrow stops responding for a few moments, although for some reason it feels like those few months last like fifteen or sixteen hours. *few moments Category:Session Logs